The ongoing commercialization of data processing devices has generally resulted in successive generations of devices having ever-higher rates of functionality and interconnectivity, while being contained within ever-smaller packaging. The result has been a proliferation of data processing devices being integrated into a number of different types of devices, particularly within portable devices such as computers, cell phones, digital cameras, personal data assistants, and the like.
Higher-performance electronics in smaller and more portable packaging create interesting new challenges related to sinking heat away from components such as processors, oscillators, amplifiers, and the like. With the continued demand for data processing devices with ever higher levels of performance, there remains a continual need for improvements in the manner in which the components can be closely packaged together without adversely affecting each other. It is to the furthering of those efforts that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.